Ma révélation
by Mude
Summary: Un des Gboys a une révélation importante à dire... YAOI


Titre : Ma révélation

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Sérieux. (pour une fois…)

Rating : K

Couple : Aucun.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ces idéaux masculins ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

๑๑ **Ma révélation** ๑๑

* * *

**_¤ Devant la porte de la planque des pilotes de Gundam ¤_**

****

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision.

Non pas que je n'en prends pas en temps normal mais là, cette décision va carrément bouleverser ma vie de pilote de Gundam,

Et la vision que mes compagnons ont de moi…

Elle est simple, elle prends 3 mots,

3 petits mots

3 PUTAIN de mots !

Bon sang, que c'est dur de le dire à haute voix

Pourtant mes collègues vont bien finir par savoir un jour

Que…

Je suis gay.

Oui, JE suis gay

Je SUIS gay

Je suis GAY !

Je ne sais pas si je devrais dire « malheureusement » ou « heureusement »…

Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que ma langue est paralysée

Comme si on m'avait injecté un puissant anesthésiant…

**¤¤**

Comment leur annoncer ? Leur regards…vont-ils aussi changer ?

Je me sens mal à l'aise, comme si je flottais

Mais ça, c'est fait pour que ça vous donne l'impression que ce n'est pas si grave

Mais quand on retombe, ça fait mal, très mal…

Comme la réalité.

Mon Dieu, aidez-moi, je vous en prie, donnez moi la force de leur annoncer et faîtes qu'ils le prennent bien…

Faîtes que Quatre me fixe avec ce regard gentil, comme d'habitude et qui semble dire « Ce n'est rien, tout va bien »

Faîtes que Trowa garde ce regard impassible, sans jugement

Faîtes que Wufei ne me lance pas ce regard si méprisant qu'il destine aux faibles

Faîtes qu'Heero dise son éternel « Hn » comme s'il s'en foutait ou bien qu'il dise « Tes préférences n'interfèrent pas dans les missions »

Ah, mais j'oubliais…

Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

**¤¤**

Je suis tout seul pour supporter ce poids…

Ca fait mal.

Mais je préfère le leur dire plutôt qu'ils ne le découvrent par eux-mêmes.

Les soirs où je ne rentre pas à la planque,

Eux croient que je préfère être seul, pour repenser à mes morts, à mon « enfance » dira-t-on.

Mais c'est tout autre chose.

Je vais en boîte, me dégote un joli gars

Vous me direz « c'est pas difficile, t'es pas moche »

C'est aussi ce qu'ils me disent tous

Ils me promettent monts et merveilles

Amour éternel

Foutaises !

Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est du cul !

Mais ça ne me fais rien

Je suis là pour ça aussi

Sauf que moi, j'ai la décence (idiote peut-être) de ne rien leur dire

Je baise et c'est tout.

Heero a raison

Je suis un baka

Je ne devrais pas prendre autant en considération les sentiments des autres

Mais je suis comme ça, on me changera pas.

**¤¤**

J'ai pas envie de rentrer à la planque

J'ai pas envie qu'ils me scrutent comme une bête curieuse, comme l'idiot que je suis en fait…

Je ne peux pas affronter leur regards.

Pourtant il le faut bien

On me dit que j'ai du culot

C'est l'occasion de le montrer.

…

Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave

D'être comme ça

Ils s'y feront à la longue

Et puis…

Je les aime

Ce sont mes amis

Je me dois d'être honnête avec eux

I run I hide but I never lie !

Allez !

On inspire

On expire

C'est bien

C'est…parti

L'heure de vérité a sonné

_**¤ Ouvre la porte de la planque ¤**_

****

Quatre : Duo ?

Duo : Les gars, je dois vous parler…

_**¤ La porte se referme. ¤**_

**OWARI**

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? 

J'espère que c'est bien, j'ai eu cette idée ce matin, en cours de maths (oui, je déteste vraiment les maths) J'ai préféré mettre « ma révélation » comme titre car si j'avais mis « mon coming-out » vous auriez de suite compris :p

Si vous avez aimé, voulez-vous une séquelle ?

Sinon, pour les lecteurs de ma fic à chapitres « au détour d'une rue » je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour celle-là en ce moment…. J'essaie mais dès que je repose les yeux sur le début du chapitre 6, je sèche. Mais vous l'aurez, c'est sûr ! Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 2 chapitres car au rythme où je vais, si je décide de faire plus de 10 chap, ça va me prendre 2 ans lol donc je préfère finir sur une fic courte que sur une fic de plus de 10 chapitres et que ça me prenne 2 ans !

En espérant que ça vous ai plu !

Kissous, Xiao-Mai


End file.
